beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De oorlog (deel 1)
De oorlog (deel 1) Dus vroegen Napelon, Ryuga en Myuu zich af of ze echt niet wouden helpen. Iedereen zei nog eens dat ze nog niet klaar waren om te gaan vechten. En dan gingen Aki en Nile nog op vakantie naar Parijs voor 4 maanden. Dus konden ze echt niet meegaan. Ryuga begreep het en zei dat het niet erg was. Met een bezorgd gezicht zei de gehaaste wachter dat ze moesten vertrekken. Dus daar gingen Ryuga, Myuu, Napelon en de soldaat naar de wereld van de draken. Toen ze uiteindelijk weg waren, voelde de rest zich schuldig. Ze hadden beloofd om te helpen. Ze waren hun vrienden. Wel mooie vrienden zijn ze dan dachten ze allemaal. Ze wouden echt wel gaan, maar ze konden nog niet vechten en dat moet je wel kunnen als je mee wilt helpen in een oorlog. Iedereen voelde zich echt rot. Maar de gene die zich echt rot voelde, waren Gingka en Madoka. Ze waren de geliefden van Myuu en Ryuga. Maar zij lieten hen ook in de steek. Ze vonden zichzelf een slecht vriendje en vriendinnetje. Maar daar besloten ze een eind aan te maken. Madoka ging naar de rest en zei dat ze snel moesten zijn. Met een verbaasde blik keek iedereen haar aan. Ze zei dat ze snel moesten gaan trainen zodat ze Ryuga en Myuu konden gaan helpen. De rest zei dat het geen zin had. Maar Gingka zei in tegendeel dat Madoka gelijk had. Hij zei dat ze hadden beloofd om mee te vechten, dus dat moesten ze ook maar gaan doen. Madoka zei erbij dat Ryuga en Myuu hen nodig had en dat ze nu moesten trainen zodat ze hen direct konden gaan helpen. Iedereen was het met Gingka en Madoka eens. Wel niet iedereen. Aki en Nile zeiden dat ze lang hadden gespaard voor hun vakantie en dat ze de tickets al hadden gekocht dus. Misaki zei dat het niet heel erg was. De rest was het meteen met haar eens. Ze konden zo'n bangerik als Aki en zo'n schoothondje als Nile niet gebruiken in de strijd. Dus ging iedereen trainen. Behalve Aki en Nile. Zij hadden zogezegt belangrijkere dingen te doen. zoals hun koffers inpakken of een lijstje maken met alles erop wat ze wouden bezoeken. En de dag erna vertrokken ze op vakantie. Maar niemand miste hen tot nu toe. Ze waren allemaal te druk bezig met hun trainen. Maar na een paar dagen waren ze al instaat om mee te vechten in de oorlog. Maar het enige probleem was natuurlijk dat ze niet wisten hoe ze in de draken wereld moesten geraken. Ze dachten allemaal diep na en Madoka vond ook niets op de speciale website* en op het normale internet. Toen ze de hoop wouden opgeven, herinnerde Tsuki zich iets wat Myuu tegen haar gezegt had. Het was een soort rijmpje. Ze vertelde het aan Kyoya en hij zei dat ze het aan de rest moest laten horen. Ze liet het rijmpje horen. Het ging ongeveer zo: "De doorgang naar het prachtige koninkrijk ligt voor de hand, maar alleen de goede wil vind het land. Als je het wilt vinden luister dan goed, als je van hier naar daar loopt, weet je hoe het moet. Over zeën en landen, vind je een aantal bergen, van honderden meters tot kleine dwergen. Op een van hen staat de doorgang naar het beloofde land. Het is mooi versierd en opgemaakt, het is de heiligste plek in de heiligste staat. Dus nu weet je waar het zich bevindt, maar pas op dat je je niet verwondt" Hikaru kreeg de kriebels van de laatste regel: "Maar pas op dat je je niet verwond.". Daar kreeg Misaki ook een klein beetje de kriebels van. Toen Madoka nog eens goed nadacht over het gedicht, wist ze het antwoord. Ze riep blij tegen iedereen dat ze het gevonden had. Met blije blikken keke ze haar aan en gingen ze naar haar toe. Ze zei dat het best logisch was. Ze vroegen wat er zo logisch was. "Tsuki zei het zelf" zei ze "Over zeën en landen, vind je een aantal bergen. Op de heiligste plek in het heiligste land.". Ze keken haar niet begrijpend aan. "Het is mooi versierd en opgemaakt." zei ze weer. Toen Tsubasa daarbij stilstond riep hij opgewonden: "Het is een tempel op de heilige berg in Israël.". Ze zei dat hij het door had. "Er ligt een Yin & Yang tempel op de Olijfberg in Israël." zei ze. Dus daar moesten ze heen. Nog geen moment later stonden Kyoya, Tsuki, Misaki, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Hikaru, Gingka en Madoka klaar om te vertrekken. Ze vertrokken met zen allen naar Israël. Ze beklommen de Olijfberg tot de top. Daar vonden ze een mooi versierde en opgemaakte tempel net zoals in het rijmpje. Toen ze voor de tempel stonden realiseerde ze zich dat ze niet wisten hoe ze de doorgang moesten openen. Maar toen herinnerde Madoka zich een rijmpje dat Ryuga haar eens had verteld. Ze wist het weer en riep het voor de tempel uit. Zo ging het: "Oh heilige Yin & Yang laat ons binnen in uw rijk. We komen met haast en spoed. We weten het is zelden goed, maar we moeten erdoor om u te helpen, dus laat ons binnen. We komen met goede bedoelingen. Er is niets dat we moeten, maar iets dat we willen, dus laat ons alstublieft binnen in uw machtige koninkrijk." Tot haar grote verbazing ging er een poort open naar de wereld van de draken. Toen ze eenmaal door de poort waren gelopen vloog er ineens een pijl voor hun ogen. Ze waren middenin de oorlog beland. Ze zagen dat de draken vochten tegen de Caeribianen. Dus gingen ze hen snel te gemoet in de strijd. Tot hun grote verbazing waren de Caeribianen niet erg heel goed in vechten, integendeel tot de draken. Maar zij waren met meer en dat was het probleem. Maar Kyoya, Tsuki, Misaki, Tsubasa, Hikaru, Hyoma, Gingka en Madoka kwamen hen te hulp. Het was een hevige strijd. De Caeribianen bleven maar komen en komen. Ze waren niet te dulden. Een van hen had een pijl gemunt op Madoka. Madoka zag te pijl te laat aankomen en dacht dat het voorbij was. Maar er kwam een moedige ridder haar te hulp. Het was een koene ridder in een gouden harnas. Hij vroeg of ze haar vrienden wou roepen en zeggen dat ze hem moesten volgen. Madoka knikte en riep haar vrienden bij zich en zei dat ze de ridder moesten volgen. Iedereen luisterde en ging mee. De ridder wou hun meenemen naar zijn schuilplaats. Maar dat ging niet heel gemakkelijk. Caeribianen versperde hun weg ernaar. dus vroeg de gouden ridder dekking aan de zilveren ridder. Ze versloegen allebei de Caeribianen met gemak. Ze kwamen aan bij de schuilplaats en vroegen wat ze hier kwamen doen. Maar Kyoya onderbrak hen en vroeg wie ze eigenlijk waren. De gouden en zilveren ridder deden hun helm af. Het bleek dat de gouden ridder Ryuga was en de zilveren Myuu. Gingka en Madoka waren blij om hen te zien, maar zo te zien waren Myuu en Ryuga dat niet. Ze vroegen zich af wat ze hier deden. Hyoma zei dat ze mee kwamen vechten. Ryuga keek hun verbaasd aan en zei bot dat ze toch nog niet klaar waren om te vechten. Iedereen werd beschaamd en verontschuldigde zich. Misaki zei dat ze hadden getraind en dat ze nu wel klaar waren om te vechten. Op Myuu's gezicht verscheen een glimlach. Ryuga zei dat ze welkom waren om te helpen. Hij vroeg of hij, Myuu, Gingka en Madoka onder 8 ogen met elkaar konden praten. Iedereen ging weg behalve Myuu, Gingka, Madoka en Ryuga. Ryuga vroeg aan Madoka hoe ze de doorgang hadden gevonden. Madoka antwoordde dat ze de raadsels had opgelost. Myuu zei tegen Madoka dat ze dan zeer slim moest zijn. Madoka begon te blozen en zei dat ze het niet zonder haar vrienden had gekunt. Ryuga kreeg een grijns. Madoka vroeg aan hem wat er was. Hij negeerde haar en ging tegen de muur staan. Madoka volgde hem en vroeg hem wat er was. Ryuga zei bot dat ze wel kon komen helpen. Hij zei dat ze dus gewoon te lui waren om voor de eerste keer te komen helpen. Madoka zei dat ze de eerste keer echt nog niet klaar waren en dat ze dan gingen trainen om te helpen omdat ze het beloofd hadden. Ryuga keek haar nu lief en ontschuldig aan en vroeg heel liefjes: "Echt waar?" "Echt waar." antwoordde Madoka terug. Ze vroeg ook of het weer goed was tussen hen. Ryuga twijfelde eerst. Maar toen ze allebei naar Myuu en Gingka keken, zagen ze dat ze stonden te zoenen. Madoka en Ryuga keken elkaar weer recht in de ogen aan en begonnen allebei te blozen. Ryuga zei dat het weer goed was tussen hen. Madoka was zeer blij met die woorden. Ze wilden elkaar kussen. Maar toen... ''Wordt vervolgd...'' Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid